


You Embrace Death Because Of Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: They meet at summer camp, and she brings reader to the wedding. Reader is like a better, female version of Joel from the movie.





	You Embrace Death Because Of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

“How come you’re not playing with the rest of them?”

“Perhaps, I prefer your company over theirs.”

Wednesday ponders your answer for some time before looking up at you.

“How come death doesn’t scare you, Y/N? I know why my family and I aren’t scared of it. But why doesn’t it scare you like it does everyone else who isn’t an Addams?”

“I think it’s because to me, death isn’t something to be scared of. Death should be celebrated just as life is often celebrated with important milestones. What I’m truly scared of is not finding someone to love or not completing my dreams or having too many regrets before I take my last breath. Foolish to say, especially in your presence, since I’m sure you’re not scared of anything, Wednesday.”

You handed her a mushroom that had started to rot and left not seeing her give you a small smile to your retreating form. Perhaps her mother was right. Love was as inescapable as death. 

_____________________________________

“What are you doing tomorrow night, Y/N?”

“What did you have in mind, Wednesday?”

“My parents are picking my brother and I to attend our uncle’s wedding. I’d like you to come.”

“Would I be coming with you or your brother?”

“With me.”

And you smiled at her when a look of displeasure came across her face. 

“Why, Y/N? Are you interested in my brother?”

“No, Wednesday. I most certainly am not. I have always been interested in the fairer sex, and since attending this atrocious summer camp, I have been quite interested in you.”

You turn to leave, yet she pulls you back.

“Wear black.”

She whispers in your ear.

____________________________________

“Wednesday, who is this?”

“Mother. Father. This is Y/N. She will be my plus one for the wedding.”

“Oh, how splendid. Welcome, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Addams. Mr. Addams.”

“Were there no boys you wanted to take, Wednesday?”

“No. Only girls and only Y/N.”

“How exciting. Gomez, you hear that?”

“I do, mon amour.”

____________________________________

After several dances with Wednesday, her mother took you aside. 

“Y/N, walk with me.”

“I’d be delighted to, Mrs. Addams.”

“I’ve never seen such a love exist between two people as young as yourselves. You’re only both 14, and you seem to look at one another the same way Gomez and I look at each other.”

“Does this displease you, Mrs. Addams?”

“On the contrary, it pleases me to see Wednesday fall for someone like you.”

“I know I don’t look as though I can kill someone or hurt someone.”

“No, that’s not it at all, Y/N. You see, earlier I saw my daughter place her favorite card on you and pinned it to your dress as if it were a broach. Are you aware of who it is?”

“Elizabeth Bathory. She’s Wednesday’s favorite serial killer.”

“Exactly. Ever since we gave her that card, she doesn’t let anyone hold it, much less look at it. Yet, here you are. And in front of everyone, she has claimed you as hers. And we protect one of our own.”

You take a moment to go over what her mother has just said to you.

“While she doesn’t need to be protected because I know she can handle herself quite well. I will still protect her.”

“Oh, Y/N. I know you will. Like I said, you’re part of the family now, and we have many empty graves.”

________________________________

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Yes, Wednesday. Your mother was just showing me the grounds. It’s quite beautiful. I can see why it brings you such peace and comfort even when surrounded by the dead.”

“Wednesday, it’s getting late. You and your brother and Y/N will need to be up by 5, so we can take you all back to camp.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Wednesday takes your hand and leads you upstairs.

“I hope you don’t mind my room.”

“Oh, it’s just like you.”

“It is?”

“Hauntingly beautiful, powerful, and secretive.”

Wednesday merely answers you by kissing you on the cheek. 

_________________________________

“Is this the last time I’ll be seeing you, Wednesday?”

“No, Y/N. I promise you. I’ll come find you again. Just hold onto this token of my affection.”

She hands you her dagger.

“I’ll treasure it like the card you gave me.”

Wednesday kisses you, and you wouldn’t see her again for another three years, when you were both 17. Still, on that day, you both ran to one another. Feeling your hearts beat as one. Death would have to wait as you two took the time to treasure each moment. And it would be on your 18th birthday, that she proposed to you with a family wedding ring. It was cursed of course. Cursed to make you feel all of her emotions, and you couldn’t be happier to have been cursed in such a way.


End file.
